Friend so Love
by AyamPink
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ketika dewasa dan Sasuke menghilang tiba-tiba dari kehidupan mereka, bagaimana nasib Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke dan apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat Sasuke kembali? "Friend so Love" New Chapter UPDATE! sorry gaje, masih newbie . .
1. Chapter 1

Holla~~ Fic pertama update, yeah! :3 selama membaca ya, semoga kalian suka :3 ini cerita cinta author /plak yang sebenernya dengan 2 sahabat lama author /plak /abaikan Yosh selamat membaca x3 ~~

**Friend So Love**

**Sa****suSakuNaru**

**(Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo)**

**Selamat membaca dan tolong reviewnya ya!**

**(Sakura's POV)**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku sekarang 15 tahun. Aku sekarang murid di Konoha High School (SMA) kelas 1. Aku sekelas dengan 2 sahabatku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka sudah menemaniku sejak kecil.

Aku memiliki penampilan yang aneh. Rambut berwarna pink sepinggang yang menurutku norak, mata _emerald _hijau yang tidak kusukai, dan tubuhku yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku membenci penampilanku dan selalu mengumpat diriku yang lahir dengan aneh begini. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke selalu memarahiku jika aku mengatakan diriku aneh dan jelek. Kata mereka tidak begitu, mereka mengatakan aku istimewa. Tapi aku tetap tak suka, aku ingin memiliki mata _Blue Safir_ Naruto yang indah dan rambut berwarna _Raven _milik Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa aku sendiri sudah sempurna seperti ini, dan dia menyuruhku untuk mensyukuri diriku yang memiliki rambut pink norak begini! arghh..

"Sedang apa kau Sakura?" Suara baritone itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Tampak Sasuke berdiri disampingku sambil menatapku.

"Ah, eh- tidak sedang apa-apa kok." jawabku dan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disitu Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Hn, Dari tadi." jawabnya singkat, kemudian duduk disampingku. dia menatap daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Kami memang sedang duduk ditaman sekolah.

Mataku membulat. "Dari tadi? ta-tapi aku tidak melihatmu." aku menggumam heran. "Kau muncul seperti hantu saja Sasuke." kataku, kembali dengan posisiku semula.

"Salah sendiri kenapa melamun." jawabnya enteng.

"Aa-" belum sempat aku berbicara sudah terdengar suara cempreng sahabatku itu.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari-lari mendekati kami. Dia berdiri dihadapan kami dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi aku dan Sasuke mencarimu, Sakura. Eh ternyata si Teme sudah menemukanmu." jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku barusan menemukannya, Dobe." kata Sasuke tanpa melirik Naruto.

"Huh, kau selalu begitu Sasuke." dengus Naruto, kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Kau sudah makan Sakura? Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat hampir habis lho." ujarnya sambil melirikku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlaah! Nah kalau begit-" belum selesai kalimat Naruto saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanyaku begitu melihatnya berdiri.

"Kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas juga deh. Ayo Naruto." Kataku sambil berdiri. Naruto ikut berdiri dan kami bertiga berjalan bersama dengan posisiku diantara mereka berdua menuju kelas.

Selalu. Mereka selalu melindungiku. Aku merasa nyaman berada diantara mereka. Mereka selalu menjagaku dan perhatian padaku. Aku sangat bahagia ada mereka berdua. Dan aku sangat takut, kehilangan mereka.

**(Normal POV)**Waktu pelajaran sudah habis. Setelah berdoa dan memberi hormat kepada guru, mereka sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan bergegas pulang. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka pulang bersama dan juga Ino, teman kecil mereka.

"Sekarang kita kerumahku." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya bingung. Tumben sekali tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha menyuruh sahabat-sahabatnya bertandang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya di Konoha saat pulang sekolah.

"Memangnya ada apa Teme? Kenapa tidak nanti sore saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya heran. Kebingungan melihat sahabatnya.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan." jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sekarang saja?" Sekarang giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"..." Sasuke diam. Ia malah mengangkat tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei tunggu teme!" Naruto cepat-cepat menyantel tasnya dan menyusul Sasuke diikuti Sakura dan Ino.

**-skip time-**

**'Kediaman Uchiha'**

"Silahkan diminum ochanya~" Kata Ayame, salah satu pelayan di kediaman Uchiha ini. Ayame meletakkan 4 cangkir Ocha dan setoples kue di atas meja ditengah taman luas kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn, Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke sopan tapi dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Ayame tersenyum dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

Mereka berempat meminum Ocha yang hangat dan nikmat buatan Ayame tersebut. Udara yang dingin membuat mereka merasa hangat setelah meminum Ocha tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Teme?" Ucap naruto sambil meletakkan gelas Ochanya diatas meja.

Sasuke berhenti meminum Ochanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Mereka bertiga menatap bungsu Uchiha ini dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Aku... Akan pindah sekolah." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Mereka terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Sasuke tidak mau melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Teme?" Naruto bertanya dengan keras.

"Aku disuruh menyusul kakakku sekolah di Amerika." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga tercengang. beberapa saat kemudian wajah mereka berubah menjadi sedih. Sasuke akan meninggalkan mereka? Setelah belasan tahun bersama-sama dan berjanji akan sekolah bersama dijepang bersama mereka semua?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau kesana, tapi ini suruhan orang tuaku. Aku tetap ingin sekolah dijepang, bersama kalian. tapi... Maafkan aku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan berat. Ia melirik sahabat-sahabatnya, kemudian terpaku kepada Sakura.

"K-Kapan kau akan pindah sekolahnya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Seperti sedang berpikir. "Hm, Tahun depan Sakura." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi.. waktu kita berempat bersama-sama lagi tinggal 1 tahun Teme?"Kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam(lagi). "Ya.." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Tapi bisakah hari ini kita jalan bersama?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat. Ketiga temannya tertawa.

"Ayolah." Kata Ino. Mereka berempat beranjak ke mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyetir dan Naruto disampingnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dalam perjalanan. Tapi Sakura merasa sesuatu tidak enak. Sakura menangkap sorot mata yang sedih saat tidak sengaja melihat mata Sasuke yang fokus pada jalannya..

**'Konoha High School'**

"Ohayou Sakura, Ino~" Sapa Naruto saat memasuki kelas dan melihat dua gadis itu sedang mengobrol di bangku mereka. Naruto meletakkan tas di bangkunya yang berada dibelakang bangku Sakura dan Ino. Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

"Ohayou mou Naruto." Kata mereka berdua, berbarengan.

Naruto nyengir kuda, sesaat kemudian terlihat bingung. "Hei, Sasuke tidak masuk? Tumben sekali jam segini belum datang. 5 menit lagi bel masuk." Kata Naruto heran.

Eh? Sakura melihat bangku Sasuke yang kosong. Benar juga, tumben dia belum datang. "Mungkin dia telat Naruto." kata Sakura asal. Tapi terbesit dihatinya rasa khawatir. Kemana Sasuke?

"Mungkin kali ya.." Kata Ino dan Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. Kemudian mereka kembali mengobrol. Tapi sampai waktu pulang sekolah Sasuke tetap tidak muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahnya saja?" usul Ino. "Mungkin dia sakit atau apa makanya tidak masuk." Kata Ino lagi.

"Ide bagus Ino. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Naruto. Sakura dan Ino pun menyusul Naruto.

**-Skip Time- 'Kediaman Uchiha'**

Tok Tok Tok

"Konnichiwaaa~" Teriak Naruto. tak lama kemudian Ayame membuka pintu.

"A-ah, Tuan Naruto, Nona Sakura dan Nona Ino. Silahkan masuk." Kata Ayame sambil membungkukkan badan. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Tampak tante Mikoto-Ibu Sasuke duduk disana dan tersenyum manis pada mereka. Mereka bertiga membungkuk dan duduk di sofa yang nyaman tersebut.

"Ne, Sasuke kenapa tidak masuk sekolah tante?" Tanya Ino.

Tante Mikoto tampak terkejut. "Lho, kalian tidak diberi tahu Sasuke kalau dia mau ke Amerika?" katanya heran.

"Diberitahu tante, tapi katanya tahun depan." Jawab Naruto polos.

Hening. Tante Mikoto terdiam.

"Sasuke membohongi kalian rupanya..." Lirih tante Mikoto. Ketiga remaja itu menatap tante Mikoto dengan tidak percaya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Tante Mikoto tersenyum sendu kepada Sakura, kemudian kepada Ino dan Naruto.

"Ia membohongi kalian. sebenarnya tadi pagi dia berangkat.." Kata tante Mikoto.

"A-APA?" Sontak ketiga remaja itu kaget.

"T-Tapi tante, Kata Sasuke dia akan pindah sekolah di Amerika tahun depan!" Kata Naruto frustasi.

Tante Mikoto memicingkan mata. "Apa? Dia bilang pindah sekolah?"

"Iya.." jawab mereka serempak.

Tante Mikoto menghela nafas. "Dia tidak pindah sekolah. Dia.." Kembali tante Mikoto menghela nafas. "Dia menjalani pengobatan disana.."

Ketiga remaja itu kembali membulatkan mata. Tidak percaya. Sasuke sakit? Dan menjalani pengobatan di Amerika? Kenapa Sasuke tidak perah memberi tahu penyakitnya kepada mereka bertiga?

"Maafkan Sasuke ya yang telah membohongi kalian. Mungkin dia tidak mau kalian khawatir.." Kata tante Mikoto tersenyum sendu.

Hati Sakura terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia kehilangan Sasuke. Sahabat kecilnya. Dan dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau memberi tahunya? Kenapa hatinya begitu perih? Kenapa matanya mau menangis? Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terbayang kembali kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia begitu merindukannya. Gejolak dihatinya setiap kali Sasuke tersenyum padanya, mengelus rambutnya. Perasaan nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya saat sedih. Pipi merah setiap kali Sasuke memperhatikannya. Hal-hal yang selalu dipertanyakan Sakura selama ini akhirnya terjawab. Perasaan apa yang tengah melandanya saat ini. Tapi dia begitu menyesal karena sekarang baru mengetahuinya. Disaat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Bahwa ternyata dia..

Mencintai Sasuke, Sahabat kecilnya.

.

.

**Yoooo**~~~ Fictnya selesai HoHoHo /plak

Maaf kalau pictnya gaje, berantakan, gak nyambung, parah, gak asik dll. Maklum ini Fict pertama.

Jadi ini mau di next atau delete? ._. Mohon reviewnya ya... Arigatou x3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Holaaa~ Akhirnya Chapter ke dua update secepat kilat :3 /plak

selamat membaca ne :3 semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya..

* * *

**Friend So Love**

**SasuSakuNaru**

**(Warning! OOC, Gaje, Typo dll)**

**Selamat membaca!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Dan tolong reviewnya!**

* * *

Disaat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Bahwa ternyata dia..

Mencintai Sasuke, Sahabat kecilnya...

"Sakura?" Suara Naruto mengagetkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang mengendarai mobil tapi sempat meliriknya dan tatapan dari Ino.

"Kau melamunkan apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan berbohong. Sejak kita pulang dari rumah Sasuke, kau melamun terus Sakura." Kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan yang ramai. Bahaya kalau dia berbicara sambil memandang Sakura, bisa-bisa kembali terpesona dan mereka bertiga menjadi korban 'Kebodohan Naruto'.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Ino yang duduk dibelakang Naruto bergeser sehingga duduk di belakang Sakura, kemudian meremas bahu Sakura pelan. Berharap bisa menyalurkan sedikit semangat pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Ino dengan lembut. Iris emeraldnya menyiratkan kata '_terima kasih Ino_' yang telah memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk Sakura.

"Kau melamunkan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino lembut. Iris _aqua_nyaselalu bisa membuat Sakura sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi apabila mata Ino menyala-nyala karena marah atau kesal, melirik mata Ino pun Sakura tidak berani.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura, Sasuke pasti akan kembali." Kata Ino lagi, dengan maksud membuat Sakura semangat. Ino yakin Sasuke akan kembali ke Jepang. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Khususnya Sakura yang diketahui Ino seorang, Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Aku takut dia tidak kembali... Aku.." Mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca, tapi segera diusap Sakura dengan kasar. Naruto melirik Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan sedih. Ingin dia memeluk Sakura sahabatnya-lebih bagi Naruto-dan menenangkan gadis musim semi itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang cocok untukmenghentikan mobilnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak rela kau memeluknya, Naruto.

"Dia akan kembali. Aku yakin." Ucap Ino. "Kalau kau masih mengkhawatirkannya, besok kau telpon saja dia Sakura." Kata Ino dengan senyum lembut untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Sakura mengangguk, senyumnya kembali terukir walau tipis. Senyum yang dipaksakannya untuk melegakan sahabatnya.

"Aku benci Teme." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia meremas setir dengan kuat. Sakura dan Ino menatapnya. Sakura justru menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Dia jahat Sakura. Lupakan dia. Kita tidak bersahabat lagi dengannya." Kata Naruto dengan geram. Ino ternganga mendengarnya. Sakura melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau gila Naruto! Dia pergi karena berobat! Kau malah meninggalkannya saat dia terpuruk! Sahabat macam apa kau?!" Desis Sakura.

"Dia membuatmu menangis, Sakura!" Geram Naruto. "Dan dia membohongi kita! Tidak pernah bilang apa-apa! Kalau kita tahu hari ini dia berangkat, kita bisa mengantarnya! kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk selalu memberi kabar!"

"Dia ada alasannya Naruto!" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang geram.

"Tapi dia-"

"Cukup!"

CKIIT (kek suara ayam kecekik ya -" /bunuhAuthor)

Naruto menyetop mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia dan Sakura menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ino yang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya kalian malu, kalian sudah dewasa. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu kabar dan berdoa untuk Sasuke, juga mempertahankan hubungan persahabatan kalian yang begitu erat! Aku bukanlah salah satu diantara triosahabat kalian. Tapi aku ingin kalian bertiga tetap bersahabat dan tidak pecah!" Ino menghela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, kemudian menarik nafas lagi. "Ingat pesan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau kalian bertiga pecah. Aku hanya ingin menjaga pesan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke kecewa melihat persahabatannya dengan kalian berdua terpecah saat dia kembali..." Ino menghela nafas(lagi). Dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menyadarkan dua remaja yang memiliki tingkah seperti anak kecil seperti Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani saling melirik. Ino mendesah, kemudian menatap mereka berdua dengan lembut.

"Sadarkah kalian? Kalian sangat beruntung. Sejak kecil selalu bertiga, tidak pernah terpisah. Satu sekolah terus, Sekelas terus. Hubungan kalian sangat erat." Kata Ino. "Jagalah hubungan itu, dan tunggu Sasuke kembali." Kata Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Serempak Naruto dan Sakura mengatakan itu dengan lirih. Sesaat mereka saling lirik. Senyum Ino mengembang. Sakura ikut tersenyum diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang~ Atau ingin jalan-jalan dulu?" Tanya Naruto, kembali dengan posisinya sebagai seorang supir. /digebukNaruto

"Pulang saja." Kata Sakura. "Aku lelah."

Ino dan Naruto saling lirik. "Baiklah, mari kita pulang~ setelah itu jangan lupa istirahat, Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya, Sakura membalas senyum Naruto.

**-Skip Time-**

**(Naruto's Pov)**

Aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Masih terbayang olehku ekspresi Sakura tadi. Ekspresi terkejutnya, sedihnya, rasa khawatirnya. Aku serasa ingin memeluknya tadi, dan memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"hahh.." sudah berapa kali aku mendesah begini? Aku mengacak rambut kuning jabrikku yang selalu diejek Sakura 'Durian'. Aku tidak pernah marah kalau Sakura mengejekku. Entah kenapa, melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa membuatku menjadi lega dan senang.

Aku beranjak hendak keluar kamar dan turun kedapur untuk mencuri cemilan di kulkas ibuku, saat kudengar suara cempreng yang sangat kukenali mendekati kamarku dan mendobrak pintunya.

"Nii-saaaan!" Seru Konohamaru-adikku yang bawel- sambil mendobrak pintuku. Aku kaget dan melonjak ke tempat tidur. Begitu tahu bahwa dia yang mendobrak, aku segera melemparinya dengan jam alarm di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. Ah sayang meleset.

"Nii-san! Kenapa kau melempariku jam alarm?!" Teriak adikku dan menghampiriku. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia nyengir kuda padaku. Cengirannya sepertiku -kata ayah dan ibu- tapi aku suka cengirannya. Walaupun aku suka bertengkar dan sebal dengannya, aku sangat sayang dengan adikku ini.

"Ano, aku menemukan ini dibukumu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar foto yang dibaliknya. "Foto Sakura-nee. Kaa-san tadi sudah melihatnya dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya padamu." Katanya sambil cekikikan. Aku kaget dan langsung menyambar foto itu.

"Kenapa kau buku-buka bukuku BAKA?!" teriakku histeris. Konohamaru cekikikan dan langsung pergi dari kamarku. Aku langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian menghempaskan diriku diatas tempat tidur.

Aku menatap foto Sakura yang diberikan Konohamaru tadi. Ini salah satu koleksi foto Sakura punyaku. Aku melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Foto itu saat Sakura tertawa. Senyumnya, rambutnya, tawanya. Aku merasakan senyumku terukir saat ini.

_Sakura. Aku ingi kau jadi milikku.. Aku ingin kita lebih dari sekedar Sahabat, Sakura. _Pikirku, kemudian membalik tubuhku sehingga menjadi tengkurap dan tetap menatap fotonya.

tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas dikepalaku, dan aku nyengir..

_Teme, Terima kasih kau pergi untuk sementara ini_. Kataku dalam hati dengan tersenyum evil.

_Aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura-chan._

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Yeaahh! Chap 2 Update minnaaa!

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan reviewnya x3 Aku senang sekali ternyata ficku tidak terlalu mengecewakan x3

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya minna :3 kalau aku sempat, aku bisa update chap ke 3 besok lho ._.v

Oh iya ini balasan Review:

**Musti Kara-chan: Arigatou ne :3 Yosh salam kenal juga! :)**

**Nitya-chan: Arigatou ne~~ x3 Ah iya ada typonya, thanks ne :3**

**The Great Snowfire: Apa twin? XD**

* * *

RnR ya minna :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 update minna :3 gomen lama~

**Friend so Love**

**SasuSakuNaru**

**(OOC, gaje, typo harap dimaklumi)**

**Happy Reading and please review!**

* * *

**'Konoha Senior High School'**

"Sakura~!" Sakura menoleh, Naruto berlari-lari menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang. Sakura ikut tersenyum hingga Naruto menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ne, ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Hari ini mau ke Konoha park Sakura? Ino dan Shikamaru juga pergi kesana. Kita jalan-jalan berempat!" Ajak Naruto semangat.

"Hm…" Sakura tampak sibuk berpikir.

"Lagipula, aku punya satu rencana." Bisik Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura nyengir dan mengangguk.

**-skip time-**

"Pig, rambutmu jangan diikat terus!" Omel Sakura sambil berdiri menatapi Ino yang duduk menghadap meja rias dan menatapi dirinya.

"Tidak! Nanti aku jelek kalau diurai!" Kata Ino tersentak.

"hhh… Kalau rambutmu diurai makin cantik, Pig!" Ucap Sakura menghampiri Ino dan dengan sigap menarik ikat rambut Ino. Ino panik dan cepat-cepat memegang rambutnya.

"Forehead!" Jerit Ino. "Kembalikan ikat rambutku!"

Sakura terkekeh. Sakura memasangkan ikat rambut itu ditangannya, kemudian mengambil alih rambut Ino dan memegangnya. "Aku akan merapikan rambutmu pig, percayalah pada kemampuanku." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengambil peralatan rambutnya.

Ino mendesah, ia melirik rambut indah Sakura yang panjang sepinggang berwarna pink itu. Sakura selalu bisa mengatur rambutnya selalu indah. Ino pun melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya dan membiarkan Sakura menata rambutnya.

Sakura dengan sigap menyisir rambut Ino dengan lembut sehingga rambut Ino terlihat sangat halus. Dia kemudian sibuk memilih aksesoris apa yang akan dipakai Ino. Ino memilih bando berwarna biru muda dan Sakura memasangkannya. Ino terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut terurai dan bando biru muda itu.

"Kyaaa~ Ino pig, lihatlah dirimu. Kau cantik sekali..!" jerit Sakura girang.

Ino tersenyum manis. "Ne, Arigatou Sakura. Aku mulai percaya diri lagi dengan rambut terurai."

Sakura mengangguk. Ino dan Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke Konoha Park dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto menunggu mereka.

* * *

**'Konoha Park'**

"Kemana mereka ya? Apa mereka tersesat?" kata Naruto sambil kembali melihat sekelilingnya mencari dua sosok perempuan yang mereka tunggu. Naruto merapikan kembali jaket dan celana jeansnya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan gadis-gadis yang lewat dan memperhatikannya dengan takjub.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti sebentar lagi datang. Seperti biasa, wanita selalu dandan lama. Menyebalkan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan cuek. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku rompinya yang memang ada saku bajunya. Shika sendiri terlihat sangat keren.

"Mungkin mema-"

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Suara Sakura membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh. Sakura datang sambil menyeret Ino yang terlihat malu-malu tapi mau(?) Naruto dan Shikamaru tersenyum, mereka kemudian berkumpul.

"Ne Ino, cantik sekali rambutmu diurai." Kata Naruto dengan berbinar. Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan mendecak sebal.

"Arigatou hehe." Jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang juga sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi! Jaa ne Ino, Shika! Kita pisah disini!" Kata Sakura riang dan menarik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan nyengir kuda, kemudian Sakura dan Naruto pergi entah kemana.

Hening. Ino dan Shikamaru tidak saling berbicara. Shikamaru melirik Ino, kemudian menggandeng tangan Ino dan menariknya.

"Ayo kita jalan." Ajak Shika dengan tatapan mata melihat arah lain.

Ino terperangah, tapi segera ditutupi dengan senyum manis dan anggukannya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru ya, Sakura." Kata Naruto riang sambil melirik Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Ya. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari mereka." Jawab Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Ah ya Sakura. Jadi kan liburan di Tokyo kita berempat?" Tanya Naruto serius.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Nanti malam aku akan menanyakan lagi dengan Shika dan Ino."

"Yokatta.. nanti, aku ingin mengajak Sakura ke Tokyo tower dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan, spesial untukmu." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lho, memangnya nanti apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tunggu saja Nanti." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura cemberut dan membuat Naruto makin tertawa, kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. Mereka berdua pun menuju motor Naruto dan meninggalkan Konoha Park menuju mall. Mereka ingin meninggalkan kedua teman mereka yang akan menjadikan hari ini hari terindah mereka.

Shikamaru dan Ino tertawa-tawa sambil mengelilingi taman. Berpasang mata memperhatikan mereka dan memuji mereka sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Shika yang keren dan Ino yang manis.

"Shika-kun. Capek ne. Duduk dulu ya?" Tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Duduk disana saja." Ucap Shika dan menarik Ino untuk duduk di bangku taman yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Bunganya cantik-cantik sekali ne." kata Ino setelah duduk dan memperhatikan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya. Shika tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menarik kedua tangan Ino lembut membuat Ino menoleh dan menghadapnya. Shika menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dengan tatapan intens dan senyum tipisnya, membuat Ino deg-degan.

"A-ada apa Shika-kun?" Tanya Ino sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan senyum manisnya.

Shika tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Ino dengan serius. "Sebenarnya…. Aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu.." Ucap Shikamaru _aqua_nya terbelalak terkejut.

"A-aku juga… b-begitu.." Ucap Ino lirih dengan wajah memerah seutuhnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat Shika menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, kemudian senyum tipis menghias wajah Shika.

"Kalau begitu.. kau…" Shika menggenggam erat tangan Ino, membuat Ino memperhatikan Iris tajam Shika. "Kau… mau jadi kekasihku?"

Ino terkejut. "N-ne. K-kenapa Shika-kun menyebutnya k-kekasih? Bukan p-pa-"

"Kekasih itu pasangan selamanya. Kalau pacar, belum tentu jadi pasangan selamanya kan?" Potong Shika dengan suara berat khasnya. Ino tersentak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Betapa bahagia hatinya.

"Jadi.. kau ma-" Shika menghentikan kata-katanya saat Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis. Iris _aqua_ itu tampak berkaca-kaca, tapi tetap menatapnya dengan lembut dan bahagia.

"Benar? Arigatou!" Teriak Shika semangat dan langsung menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino tersenyum manis, iris _aqua _itu menyiratkan betapa dia sangaat bahagia. Ino membalas pelukan Shika dan tak lama kemudian melepaskannya. Sayang sekali mereka berpelukan sebentar, pikir para pengunjung Konoha Park yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku… punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Shika dengan senyum lebarnya. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baru saja jadian, tapi Shika sudah kasih kejutan? Ternyata Shika tipe romantis juga ya. Ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Apa ne, Shika-kun?" Tanya Ino.

Shika nyengir. "Yang pertama, cintaku padamu." Jawaban itu membuat pipi Ino memerah. "Yang kedua, tanda cinta kita." Ucap Shika sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku rompinya. Ia meletakkan kotak itu diatas tangan Ino yang sedang digenggamnya.

Ino mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Ino heran.

"buka saja." Jawab Shika sambil tertawa.

Ino membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Matanya kembali terbelalak, kemudian senyum manis kembali menghias wajahnya yang cantik. Shika tersenyum hangat. Ia mengeluarkan kalung perak dengan linontin berbentuk bulat dan terdapat lambang 'SI' besar ditengah liontin bulat yang senada dengan kalungnya. Ia pun memasangkannya pada Ino dengan senyum hangat. Ino tersenyum manis, matanya mengucapkan. '_Arigatou Shika-kun..'_

Ino pun mengeluarkan kalung bertali hitam khas laki-laki dengan model liontin yang sama tetapi berwarna hitam dari kotak tersebut. Kemudian memasangkannya pada leher kekasihnya itu. Shika tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi mendadak Shika terkejut karena Ino memberikannya hadiah plus.

CUP!

Ino mengecup dahi Shika sebentar dan tersenyum hangat. Shika tertawa menanggapinya dan mengelus kepala Ino. Matanya mereka saling mengeluarkan(?) tatapan sayang.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar disekitar mereka. Para pengunjung Konoha Park yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka memberi tepuk tangan dan teriakan '_Omedetou… Longlast!' _dan teriakan '_kalian romantis sekali~!'_ Shika dan Ino menanggapinya dengan senyum sampai gerombolan pengunjung tadi bubar dan membiarkan mereka kembali berdua.

Hari mulai gelap. Ino dan Shika pun bangkit dari kursi taman bersejarah bagi mereka itu dan berjalan ke motor Shika yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Saat sampai, Shika berhenti. Kemudian menatap Ino dengan lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Ino tersenyum lebar.

_Arigatou untuk senyum indahmu, Hime.._

* * *

"_Pig! Kyaaa! Omedetou yaaa!"_ Ino sontak menjauhkan hp itu dari telinganya. Jeritan sahabatnya-Sakura itu begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinganya. Ino kembali mendekatkan hpnya saat jeritan itu tak terdengar lagi, kemudian menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Ya, terima kasih jidat." Ucap Ino tulus. "Kau membuatku sangat bahagia hari ini.

"_Hahaha, iya iya. Aku melakukannya karena aku kasihan kau menjomblo terus, hahaha." _Ino sebal dengan ledekan Sakura.

"Huh dasar!"

"_jangan ngambek ne, hahaha. Ah ya, Minggu depan jadi kan kita berempat liburan ke Tokyo?"_

"Hm? Yang kita rencanakan itu? Jadi dong. Kau, aku, Shika-kun dan Naruto kan?"

_"Kyaa~ kau menyebutnya 'Shika-kun' kepadaku hahaha. Iya ne, persiapkan diri ya. Kita akan liburan lama disana! Yeay~!"_

_"_Pasti! Aku akan berkencan dengan Shika selama dua minggu disana. Hahaha."

"_Huh, kencan terus~ Yasudah, selama istirahat nyonya Nara. Sampai jumpa lagi besok disekolah! Pulang sekolah aku main kerumah mu ya!"_

_"_Jangan memanggilku nyonya Nara." Dengus Ino dengan wajah memerah. "Baiklah~ aku akan bilang pada ibuku untuk membuatkan kue kesukaanmu besok."

"_Horeee! Aku jadi tidak sabar makan kuenya." _Kata-kata itu membuat Ino tertawa. "_Jaa ne Ino-pig."_

_"_Jaa forehead." Ucap Ino dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Senyum tetap tidak berhenti terpampang diwajah Ino yang cantik. Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin. Memandangi rambutnya yang terurai. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, Sakura.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu Sakura._

_Kau sudah membuatku mendapatkan laki-laki yang kusukai._

_Kau membuatku tampil cantik hari ini._

_Kau sudah menjadi sahabatku selama 10 tahun ini._

_Dan… Arigatou Gozaimasu._

_Sudah membuatku tidak trauma lagi mengurai rambut panjangku. _

_Arigatou, best friend! _Ucap Ino dalam hati dengan senyum tulusnya.

* * *

_Sahabat selalu ada untukmu dalam suka dan duka. Mereka ikhlas menemanimu. Mereka bukan hanya menemanimu dan menghiburmu, tapi juga membimbingmu, melindungimu dan berusaha membuatmu bahagia dengan segala usaha layaknya seorang kakak._

_Terima kasihlah kepada sahabatmu.._

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Chapter 3 update! Gomen lama ne :3

Kyaaaa! Maaf ya kalau gaje ._.

Oh ya, untuk chap selanjutnya. Mungkin adalah cerita liburan mereka di Tokyo dan mungkin Naruto akan menembak Sakura ditokyo. /dibantaisasusakulovers

Yang jelas ikuti saja ceritanya, aku akan terus memberikan kejutan tak terduga! :3

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya x3

**Mushi kara-chan: Iya ne, ini sudah di next xD arigatou sudah menunggu fic ini :3 Yosh!**

**Pinky Blossom: Arigatou ne sudah menyukai fict ini :'D /thor Penyakitnya… ada deh xD tunggu saja kabar berikutnya :3 Balik? Dia pasti balik kok :D endnya? Umm rahasia dong! X3 Iya ne! ^^**

**Hanazono yuri: yosh! ^^**

**Geesuke: Aa arigatou ne :D aku senang sekali kalian menyukai fictku! ^^ Iya ne, gomen juga yang chap 3 agak lama. Yosh! ^^**

**Queen: Aah syukurlah :D Iya ne, amiin. Ini chap 3 nya hadir untukmu! ^^**

**Cute: Hai juga :3 yosh, aku ayampink ^^ Terima kasih ne! Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk fict ini agar menjadi lebih baik! ^^**

**Sakura: Hai hai! ^^ Hihihi tak apa :3 ini chap 3 nya, selamat membaca ^^**

**Uchiha Yui-chan: hmm, nanti ya kabar selanjutnya ^^ **

**Desypramitha2: gomen ne kalau kependekan. Semoga di chap ini lebih panjang ^^**

* * *

Oke minna. Reviewnya tolong ya. Apa fict ini mau dinext atau sampai sini saja? ._.

Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu minna! *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend to Love**

**SasuSakuNaru**

**(OOC, gaje, typo harap dimaklumi)**

**Author: AyamPink**

**Happy Reading and please review!**

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai masuk diantara jendela-jendela yang tertutup gordyn kuning. Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu menggeliat dan terbangun. Sasuke-nama pemuda tampan itu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat. Setelah berpakaian rapi ia menuruni tangga dengan gontai dan menemui kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Lama sekali kau Sasuke." ujar Itachi saat Sasuke duduk di kursinya.

"Aku kelelahan." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Itachi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mengerti maksud adiknya. Berpisah dari teman-teman kecilnya pasti sungguh berat untuknya, apalagi berpisah dengan gadis manis bermata _emerald_ itu.

_Mungkin Sasuke tertekan._ Pikir si Jenius Itachi.

Itachi melirik handphone digenggamannya dan ingat sesuatu. Ia memberikan Handphone putih milik Sasuke itu kepada si empunya dan diterima dengan wajah bingung. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menggigit sandwichnya sambil berbicara. "Ibu menelepon tadi, katanya dia memberi tahu teman-temanmu tentang yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya Ibunya melanggar janjinya. "Semuanya?" ulangnya. "Ibu sudah berjanji bukan?!"

Itachi memberikan gelas berisi jus Tomat kesukaan adiknya itu kepada Sasuke yang mulai emosi. "Tenang dulu, ibu hanya memberi tahu kalau kau hanya berobat. Tapi ibu tetap bilang kalau kau berobat di Amerika, bukan di Tokyo."

"Oh." Ujarnya lega. Ia menyeruput jus kesukaannya itu dan berterima kasih pada tuhan dalam hatinya.

"Ibu bilang, Sakura sepertinya hampir menangis mendengar kau membohonginya." Kata Itachi lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Semalaman ia telat tidur karena memikirkan semuanya. Ia akan berusaha sembuh dari penyakit sialan ini dan akan menemui Sakura, menjelaskan semuanya, dan mengakui perasaannya pada gadis itu. Walaupun ia yakin, gadis itu akan sulit menerima semua pengakuannya.

"Lalu, kata orang yang kau suruh untuk mengawasi Sakura bilang, Naruto terus mendekati Sakura." Ujar Itachi sambil meneguk susu kambing kesukaannya.

"Naruto menyukai Sakura." sahut Sasuke muram.

Itachi menyemburkan susunya karena terkejut. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya kaget.

Sasuke mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangannya. "Kau menjijikkan." ujar Sasuke sebal sambil menjauhkan jus Tomatnya. Untunglah jus tomatnya tidak terkena semburan si bodoh Itachi.

Itachi nyengir kuda. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya sambil mengelap meja yang basah. "Tapi apa benar Naruto menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke meliriknya. "Apa kau juga menyukai Sakura?"tanyanya dingin.

Itachi menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tentu tidak, adikku sayang. Aku tidak akan merebut peri adikku. Selain itu, aku sudah punya peri sendiri." ujarnya dengan mata bersinar.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah kemudian memijit kepalanya. "Aku heran kenapa Konan bisa menerimamu, Itachi." ujarnya blak-blakan.

Bukannya marah, Itachi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia suka candaan tidak langsung dari adik semata wayangnya ini. Walaupun Sasuke dingin dan jarang memanggilnya Nii-san, Itachi tetap menyayanginya. Bahkan Itachi mengidap **_Brother complex_**akut. Karena ia tahu, walau sedingin apapun Sasuke padanya, Sasuke juga sangat menyayanginya. Hanya saja watak dan sifatnya saja yang memang agak menyebalkan.

Sasuke meletakkan jusnya kembali diatas meja kemudian memainkan handphonenya dan membuka folder 'Sakura' dan tampaklah berbagai macam foto Sakura dengan berbagai ekspresi pula. Namun walaupun ekspresi gadis itu sedang seram, dia tetap menawan. Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis lembut-kasar ini. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terpesona padanya, dan itu bukanlah kecantikannya.

Itachi meminum susu kambingnya sampai tandas, "Bersiaplah, Sasuke." Ujarnya, Kemudian menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya dan mulai paham maksud sang Kakak dan ia mulai memijit kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia akan memulai penderitaannya. Itachi menatapnya iba, tidak sampai hati melihat adiknya akan di kemoterapi.

**-flashback-**

_Beberapa waktu ini Sasuke sering mengalami pusing dan mual yang hebat. Hingga saat suatu malam Sasuke benar-benar tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Keadaannya itu membuat seisi rumah panik dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Itachi yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di Amerika dan berencana pulang minggu depan pun malah mengubah jadwal kepulangannya malam itu juga. _

_Setelah diberi obat penenang dan dilakukan pemeriksaan, Sasuke tertidur nyenyak. Hasil pemeriksaan besok pagi, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Itachi menelepon bahwa ia akan sampai pagi-pagi sekali dan akan menyusul Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Tampak jelas bahwa kakaknya itu sangat khawatir mendengar kondisinya._

_Sasuke terbangun sekitar jam 8 pagi. Ia berusaha bangkit tetapi sesaat kepalanya terjatuh kembali. Akh, kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersadar bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit. Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya saat ia menyadari bahwa seseorang mendekati ranjangnya, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Itachi._

_"Itachi?" tanyanya heran. "Cepat sekali kau datang." Gumamnya._

_Itachi tertawa, namun Sasuke merasakan tawa Itachi seperti tawa merana. "Ya, aku begitu khawatir padamu. Makanya, Saat aku sampai aku segera menanyakan tentang penyakitmu." Jelas Itachi. Itachi menarik kursi disamping Sasuke dan duduk disisi ranjang tersebut._

_Sasuke menatap lampu di ruangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menatap kakaknya yang selalu dianggapnya konyol itu. "Tidak usah berlebihan, aku yakin hanya flu biasa." Terang Sasuke santai. _

_Itachi menatap Sasuke nanar. Ia tidak yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Walaupun adiknya itu tampak santai, ia tahu Sasuke hanya sedang berusaha menenangkan perasaan kakaknya. Tapi Itachi yakin, ini bukanlah penyakit biasa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sakit separah ini gejalanya, jadi ia yakin penyakit Sasuke tidak segampang itu._

_"Permisi."_

_Keluarga Uchiha menoleh ke ambang pintu, tampak seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang melangkah mendekati ranjang Sasuke diikuti oleh perawatnya yang berambut hitam sebahu. Perawat itu tampak membawa sebuah map, sepertinya itu hasil tes Sasuke._

_Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku segera menghampiri sisi ranjang Sasuke dan berdiri dibelakang Itachi, siap mendengarkan laporan dari dokter Tsunade. Perawat cantik yang diketahui namanya adalah Shizune itu memberikan mapnya dengan sopan kepada dokter cantiknya. Dokter seksi itu mulai membuka map tersebut dan membacanya sebentar, kemudian menatap keluarga Uchiha dengan pandangan serius._

_"Sasuke, kau lebih memilih kemoterapi atau operasi?" Tanya Dokter Tsunade serius._

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan dokter tua tapi seksi itu. "Apa?" ulangnya._

_"Apa maksudnya, Dokter? Adikku sakit apa? Kenapa harus di Kemoterapi atau Operasi? Sakitnya parah?" Tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi. Uchiha Fugaku menahan anak sulungnya itu, memintanya untuk tenang._

_"Memang saya sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke kalem. "Saya hanya mau minum obat, itu saja." Ujarnya santai._

_Dokter cantik itu menggeleng melihat kelakuan pasiennya ini. "Kamu tidak bisa meremehkan penyakit ini."_

_"Memang sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam bak elang._

_Dokter Tsunade menghela nafas dan menatap empat pasang mata kelam keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat. Kemudian berkata dengan tegas dan menjadi tusukan bagi keluarga Uchiha begitu tahu penyakit Sasuke. Penyakit yang mematikan._

**-end flashback-**

"Itachi-nii."

Itachi menoleh, agak terkejut karena tumben Sasuke memanggilnya dengan title 'nii'. "Ya?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan memelas yang membuat hati Itachi sakit. Mata hitam kelam yang biasanya tenang dan tajam itu kini tampak perih. Seakan-akan seluruh beban dan perasaan pemuda tampan itu terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah beritahu Sakura, tentang penyakitku." Pinta Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng. "Cepat atau lambat, Sakura pasti tahu." Ujarnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Memang benar kata Itachi. Sehebat apapun caranya menutupi sesuatu, pasti akan ketahuan juga. Ia juga tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang gampang penasaran. Jika gadis itu sudah penasaran, ia akan mencari tahu sampai mengetahuinya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Menyiapkan drama akhir hidupnya, jika memang pengobatan ini tidak ada hasilnya.

"beritahu dia jika aku sudah sekarat, itu saja." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Rahang Itachi mengeras, ia tidak suka jika Sasuke sudah berbicara begitu. "Berhenti berkata begitu! Kau akan sembuh, percayalah!" Itachi menatapnya tajam.

"Mana bisa aku sembuh! Kau tahu kan, tidak banyak penderita penyakit ini yang bisa sembuh!"

"Biarpun tidak banyak, tapi ada harapan! Kami sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk berobat di Tokyo dan tidak mau di Amerika, kemudian merahasiakannya dari teman-temanmu! Sekarang, kau malah bertingkah seperti ini?" geram Itachi.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia juga ingin sembuh, sangat ingin malah. Ia selalu berusaha optimis dan yakin bahwa ia akan sembuh seperti sediakala, kemudian kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya dan menyatakan cintanya pada gadis pujaannya, Sakura. Tetapi ia merasa tidak yakin. Yang tadinya dia Optimis menjadi Pesimis.

Alasan Sasuke tidak mau memberitahu Sakura adalah satu, yaitu tidak ingin gadis musim semi itu menangis. Ia akan membiarkan dirinya sakit seperti apapun asalkan tidak ada Kristal bening yang mengalir di klorofil gadis _softpink_ itu. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja asal gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, tanpa ada air mata dan rasa sakit untuk Sakura.

Alasan konyol, itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tetapi, se cool atau sekeren apapun laki-laki, ia akan lemah dan lembut jika menyangkut gadis yang disukainya, kan? Bahkan seorang Kisame-kakak kelas mereka dulu yang kasar dan preman, sangat lembut dan menyenangkan bersama pacarnya.

Sasuke tertawa miris. Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya dan menyatakan cintanya tetapi ia tolak dengan santai bahkan tanpa ekspresi. Naruto berkali-kali mengomelinya jika ia seperti itu dan Sasuke selalu beranggapan karena Naruto perhatiaan padanya, tetapi ternyata salah. Itu semua karena Naruto berharap Sasuke jadian dengan gadis lain dan dia mendapatkan Sakura, kan?

'Huh. Hidup ini memang harus berhati-hati.' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Saat kau berpikir dia adalah sahabat yang bisa menjaga rahasia dan mengerti dirimu, disaat itulah dia akan menusukmu dari belakang. Sahabat sejati yang baik adalah sahabat yang akan memarahinya jika berlaku salah, tetapi tidak menyalahkannya. Sahabat sejati adalah Sahabat yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Heran memang, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang cool dan dingin juga bisa berpikiran seperti itu jika tentang sahabat.

"Aku punya permintaan, satu saja." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura terakhir kali nanti." Ujar Sasuke, lalu menyambungkan kalimatnya sebelum sang kakak kembali mengomel. "Kau tidak bisa membantahnya, Itachi. Penyakit ini salah satu penyakit berbahaya. Hanya dalam beberapa hari aku bisa K'O. Kau tidak ingat kata dokter Tsunade?"

Itachi menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia selalu berusaha menyangkal perkataan Sasuke. Perkataan dokter Tsunade tentang penyakit Sasuke sudah membuat mental keluarga mereka menurun. Keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan Uchiha Coorporation itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk si Bungsu Uchiha dan berdoa, semoga keajaiban bisa terjadi.

Itachi juga akan berjuang untuk menyembuhkan adiknya. Sebagai seorang lulusan dokter di Amerika, ia tentu tahu bagaimana menangani adiknya walaupun ia belum pernah praktek di rumah sakit. Ia akan membantu sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, walaupun harapannya kecil.

Ia ingin adik kecilnya sembuh, kembali dingin namun hangat untuknya, keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Ia ingin adiknya mendapatkan mimpinya dan mendapatkan gadis impiannya. Ia ingin adiknya bahagia, itulah keinginan seorang kakak yang baik yaitu Itachi. Tetapi itu tidak mudah.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, kata-kata dokter Tsunade teringang dikepalanya.

_Sasuke menderita penyakit Kanker Otak dan sudah masuk Stadium 3._

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Taraaaaa! Akhirnya chap 4 update bung! :V

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, gaje, gak asik, ngebosenin dan chapnya pendek-pendek~

maaf juga karena aku kelamaan ngeapdet/? .w.

Ini balasan reviewnya :)

** Musti Iya ya? Kyaaaa! Gomen ne kelamaan .w. selanjutnya aku usahain cepet update! ^^**

** Hanazono yoiiii! **

** Yui-chan jangan gigit jari ne OwO Iya ^^**

Terimakasih atas Reading and Reviewnya minna ^^

RnR ya buat chap ini :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Jika kau ingin bahagia dan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu bahagia, maka hiduplah seperti bunga sakura._

_Yang mekar setahun sekali, tapi selalu diingat setiap hari._

.

.

Seorang gadis bermahkota softpink yang membingkai kepalanya tampak sibuk dikamarnya, menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan menge_pack_ pakaiannya. Ya, Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu akan berangkat ke Tokyo bersama ketiga temannya. Menghabiskan liburan tahun baru mereka yang cukup panjang, yaitu dua minggu. Mereka sudah merencanakan berbagai macam kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, termasuk merayakan Natal pertama mereka di Tokyo.

Yeah. Natal pertamanya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Gadis bertubuh semampai itu menghela nafas panjang. Masih saja ia kepikiran Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang, dia ada dimana, apa yang Sasuke lakukan..

Gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke terus. Sasuke pasti kembali, itu yang dipercayai gadis dengan mahkota merah muda ini. Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha, kembali tinggal bersama-sama dengan teman-teman kecilnya, dan Sasuke pasti-

Akan sembuh.

**DHEG!**

Entah kenapa setiap memikirkan 'akan sembuh' selalu membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak kuat. Dia terlalu optimis-itu yang terpikir olehnya. Gadis berkulit putih ini bahkan tidak tahu sahabatnya itu sakit apa, tetapi selalu meyakini diri sendiri bahwa laki-laki ini akan sembuh, dan hanya sakit biasa.

Ya, Sakit biasa.

Dan sekarang gadis itu memukul pelan jidat lebarnya, mengutuk kebodohannya. Ia sadar, seratus persen sadar. Bahwa penyakit sahabatnya bukanlah penyakit biasa.

Sasuke yang selalu kuat, mungkin sekarang sedang sakit keras.

**Friend so Love**

**SasuSakuNaru**

**(OOC, gaje, typo harap dimaklumi)**

**Author: AyamPink**

**Happy Reading and please review!**

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut bak pantat ayam itu tengah mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, sang kakak yang bolot belum kembali dari kamar kecil. Saat mereka berdua akan mendatangi Dokter Kabuto-dokter yang menangani Sasuke di Tokyo, Itachi-kakaknya yang bolot disaat yang tidak tepat itu justru jingkrak-jingkrak menahan kebelet pipisnya. Alhasil, Sasuke terpaksa menahan perempatan yang muncul didahinya dan menunggu sang kakak yang segera melesat kekamar kecil itu diruang tunggu.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone putihnya dan mulai membuka galeri, kemudian membuka folder 'Sakura'. Setelah ia menyentuh layar Iphone Whitenya itu, maka foto-foto Sakura dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi terlihat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi foto-foto Sakura. Ada saat dia tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, sedih, menangis, kesal, jahil ahh… Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis musim semi ini.

Sasuke terpaku saat dia memandangi foto yang terbuka lebar dilayar Iphonenya. Foto saat Sakura tersenyum manis sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Ya, Untuk Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan dalam-dalam foto yang diambil oleh Ino yang berdiri dibelakangnya saat itu. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan terdapat semburat merah di pipinya saat menatap Sasuke.

"Hoi!"

Sasuke melonjak kaget sambil memegang kepalanya. Tampak Itachi sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil terkekeh. Sepertinya Itachi yang memukulinya dengan segulung Koran, melihat tangan kakaknya itu masih sedikit terangkat.

"Jangan mulai." Ancam Sasuke dingin.

Itachi tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung adik kesayangannya itu. Dia tahu maksud ancaman dingin adiknya itu, memperingatkannya jangan berbuat jahil dan membuatnya kesal lagi. Ya, bisa dibilang Itachi memang jahil. Apalagi, terhadap adiknya yang tampan ini.

"Hehehe… Ayolah cepat. Kita sudah terlambat tahu!" ujar Itachi dan berlalu dari Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengekor kemana kakaknya itu pergi sambil mendengus.

"Kau yang membuat aku terlambat, bodoh."

"Bukan, kau Sasuke! Hahaha!"

"Kau, ekor kuda."

"Kau, pantat ayam! Hahaha!"

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia mendengus keras, tidak mempedulikan perdebatannya dengan kakak 'bolotnya' itu yang hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaganya saja. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya dan berjalan dengan gaya cool seperti biasanya. Kakak adik Uchiha ini sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit ini.

KRIETT..

"Silahkan masuk."

Itachi tersenyum ramah dan masuk keruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum sekenanya, tidak biasa. Dokter laki-laki berambut keabu-abuan dan berkacamata itu tersenyum ramah saat dua Uchiha ini duduk dihadapannya dan mengonsultasikan hal terbaik untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi.." Dokter Kabuto menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dan penolakan sang Uchiha yang tengah sakit. "Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak mau di Operasi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik namun tetap terkesan hangat. Ia memang biasa menghadapi pasien dengan gaya selangit seperti Sasuke ini, yang seakan tidak peduli jika penyakit mematikan sedang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sasuke Uchiha mengangguk. Ia sudah memutuskan, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan mau di Operasi. Walaupun Sasuke adalah mantan ketua klub karate saat SMP, tetap saja bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki ketakutan juga. Membayangkan kepalanya akan dibelah dan dilakukan hal macam-macam pada otaknya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Apalagi, resikonya sangat tinggi.

"Lalu, Sasuke-kun sudah siap di Kemoterapi?" Tanya dokter Kabuto lagi dengan senyum ramahnya namun tetap tampak keseriusan diwajahnya.

Kini Sasuke termanggu. Ya, dia lebih memilih di Kemoterapi. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke Uchiha bahkan mencari tahu segalanya tentang Kemoterapi dan efek-efeknya nanti dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Kalaupun nanti rambut _dark blue_nya akan rontok dan kepalanya gundul licin bak jalan tol, dia akan pasrah dan tetap tegar menghadapinya. Ini sudah ujian hidupnya. Pada akhirnya pemilik rambut pantat ayam ini mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Dokter ramah itu mengangguk. "Persiapkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Makanlah yang banyak dan cukup empat sehat lima sempurna. Persiapkan fisik dan mentalmu." Ujar dokter tersebut.

Sasuke baru saja akan mengangguk saat sang dokter melanjutkan kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam. "Dan satu lagi, carilah dukungan semangat untukmu. Dukungan dari keluarga dan teman-temanmu serta orang-orang yang kamu sayangi akan membuatmu merasa mudah menjalani Kemoterapi. Kamu pasti memiliki banyak orang yang disayangi kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar sang Dokter.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-nii-" Sasuke sempat terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Sudah, itu saja."

Dokter yang berusia sekitar 30/40an itu tampak tersentak. "He? Masa _family_ saja? _Friend and love_ tidak ada?" gurau dokter itu dan disambut meledaknya tawa Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus karena ditertawakan. Dokter Kabuto menatap pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya itu dan tersenyum. "Terkadang, kita memang tidak ingin orang-orang disekitar kita sedih." Ujar dokter itu pelan, seakan mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, mendengar dokter itu dengan seksama. Berharap akan ada kecerahan dihatinya.

"Kita ingin mereka tidak mengetahui keadaan kita. Selalu merasakan 'ah, tidak perlu mereka tahu.' Atau semacamnya, dan menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri tanpa menceritakan kepada sahabat-sahabat kita."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ya, itu mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kita selalu yakin bahwa kita bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri, dan mereka akan melihat kita tetap kuat seperti biasanya. Padahal, hatimu berteriak ingin membagi bebanmu kepada sahabat-sahabatmu yang berharga itu." Kata dokter itu pelan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Lagi, perkataan dokter itu mengenai hatinya.

"Dan kutebak, kau membohongi teman-temanmu kan?" selidik dokter muda tersebut sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seakan-akan beban hidupnya mencengkram paru-parunya. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Dokter Kabuto menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh prihatin. Bungsu Uchiha ini sepertinya sangat tertekan. Pemuda tampan dengan mata _onxy_ yang tajam bak elang serta tubuh yang proposional karena hobi olahraga, tidak disangka menderita penyakit tersebut. Sudah dipastikan, pemuda ini stress berat dan penyakit ini mengubah hidupnya.

Sang Dokter mengeluarkan sebuah map dari laci mejanya dan membuka map itu dengan mata sendu, membuat kedua Uchiha dihadapannya menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Puas melihat isi map, sang Dokter menatap pasien dihadapannya dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Lihat ini, Sasuke." Ujar sang dokter sambil memberikan sebuah foto perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan mata silver dengan senyum manisnya. "Dia anak perempuanku yang bungsu, namanya Ryuuzetsu." Ucap dokter tersebut dengan senyum sendu.

Itachi dan Sasuke menatap dokter itu dengan seksama.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah seorang dokter ahli Kanker, dan nyatanya, putriku ini menderita Kanker Otak dan telat diketahui." Senyuman miris semakin tercetak jelas diwajah Dokter Kabuto.

"Dia gadis yang periang dan pandai berteman, tetapi selalu menutupi diri dan tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Aku tahu dia memiliki sahabat yang banyak, bahkan salah satu sahabat laki-lakinya menjadi pacarnya, namanya Muku." Mata Dokter itu menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam.

"Saat dia mengetahui bahwa dia menderita penyakit kanker, dia menutupi semuanya dan menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan pacarnya sendiri. Ia bahkan enggan sekolah lagi dan memilih _home schooling_. Dia menjalani pengobatan hanya ditemani kami sekeluarga, tapi aku tahu dia merindukan orang-orang yang disayanginya itu."

"hingga akhirnya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan pacarnya yang penasaran ahkhirnya tahu dia sakit keras. Mereka menemui Ryuuzetsu yang tengah koma dirumah sakit saat itu. Ryuuzetsu sempat koma 2 hari dan akhirnya sadar. Dia menangis melihat sahabat-sahabatnya." Cerita sang Dokter.

Sungguh. Sasuke tersentuh hatinya.

"akhirnya, Ryuu menjalani pengobatannya jauh lebih semangat dengan dukungan sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan pacarnya, Muku. Dan setelah setengah tahun berjuang ditemani sahabat dan pacarnya, Ryuu dinyatakan sembuh dari kanker." Kenang sang Dokter.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti maksud sang dokter. Dalam hati dia memuji Ryuuzetsu yang memiliki sahabat dan pacar yang baik.

"Sayangnya, kesembuhannya tidak lama." Sang dokter tersenyum miris. "Saat tengah jalan-jalan bersama Muku di Tokyo Tower setelah 2 bulan kesembuhannya, Ryuu mengalami sesak nafas dan pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit." dokter menghela nafasnya. "Seakan Ryuu tidak merasakan sakit apapun, dia pergi begitu saja." Dokter tersenyum sendu mengenang putrinya. "Padahal dia sembuh."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Mungkinkah dia akan begitu juga?

"Begitu di Diagnosa, Ryuu menderita maag kronis karena malas makan. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada sahabatnya dan kami semua. Bahkan, dia masih sempat berjalan-jalan dengan pacarnya."  
syukurlah, ternyata bukan karena kankernya kembali menyerang.

"Karena itu, nasihatku tadi harus kau penuhi agar jangan seperti putriku. Makanlah yang banyak, persiapkan fisik dan mental, dan dekatlah dengan sahabat-sahabatmu."

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya menunduk. Memikirkan perkataan sang dokter. Melihat itu, dokter Kabuto berdeham pelan.

"Dengar, Sasuke-kun. Seberapa keras pun kau menjauhi dan menutupi semua tentang dirimu dari teman-temanmu." Dokter Kabuto menatapnya serius, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya walaupun dia sangat serius.

"Kau akan menyesal berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRRTT DRRTT**

Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang asyik bersantai dikamarnya melirik malas handphone yang ada diatas meja belajarnya. Terpaksa pemilik mata safir ini bangkit dan meraih handphone merahnya.

**_S calling_**

Sontak si rambut duren itu segera menyahut telepon dari san 'S' tersebut. Naruto sempat melirik pintunya dan memastikan pintu kamarnya telah tertutup sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang diseberang sana dengan dingin.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia berada di Tokyo, cari segala sesuatu tentang dia secara detail. Aku tidak mau acaraku bersama Sakura berantakan karenanya."

"_Beres bos._"

"Ingat, Sasuke tidak boleh bertemu kami nanti! Awasi dia, dan usahakan dia menjauh dari kehidupan kami!" geram Naruto.

"_Ya, Bos._"

**Cklek**

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

Naruto menjatuhkan handphonenya dan menatap pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan menampakkan siluet tubuh gadis dengan rambut _softpink_nya yang indah. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

_'Habislah aku!'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hai Minna! X3

ini chapter teranjang yang aku buat! XD

Hontou ni Gomenasai! *bow*

Ini balasan review:

**Ryuu: Yoi bro! **

**Yui-chan: Ingusnya nyangkut O_O /ngek Yosh! **

**Thanks for Read and Review :)**

* * *

**RnR minna?:)**


End file.
